I Woke Up In A Strange Place
by laffertyluver23
Summary: We all know Dean will do anything for Sam, but normally Sam doesn't ask him to. Evil!Sam/Dean.


Title: I Woke Up In A Strange Place

Pairing: Evil!Sam/Dean

Disclaimer: I love Kripke and he owns the boys and Supernatural….. lucky bastard. Little side note, my disclaimer has me thinking about hot slash with the boys and Kripke, like master and slave type shit…. Fun

Summary: We all know Dean will do anything for Sam, but normally Sam doesn't ask him to. Evil!Sam/Dean

A/N: I realize Dean seems OOC, but you must remember I'm writing him broken. Dean is already cracking in this last season, and what I'm writing is like the what if the shit really hit the fan scenario. Hope ya'll enjoy!

"Fuck me Dean."

I look into black eyes instead of hazel, and think about the first time I heard those words. At the time they had been enough to make me choose him over the world. I was suppose to be the vessel that saved the world from damnation, but I had always belonged to him before I was ever on Heaven's payroll. I guess in the end everyone knew that, and maybe even I did deep down.

I remember when God himself came with Michael to claim my body and how I begged him to pick someone else, 'please don't make me fight against _Sammy_, anyone but him'. Now that I think back on it, it wasn't the killing someone else that bothered me, it was strictly the fact that the person was Sam.

God had refused, saying that it was a honor I was chosen and that only I could be Michael's vessel, only I was pure enough of heart. I had broken down at that, cried like a fucking baby.

_Protect Sam. Look out for Sam. Make sure Sam is okay_.

Dad's mantra played over and over in my head. Sam showed up to our dingy motel hours later and immediately guessed what happened. I cried in his arms for the first time that night. I was broken and torn. I wanted to defeat Lucifer, but not at the cost of my brother.

"Do you love me Dean?" Sam had asked.

"Of course," I'd replied gruffly. My head weighed heavily on his chest. Sam's heartbeat had been the only thing to keep me sane, it's steady pounding reminded me hope had yet been lost.

"Do you want to be Michael's vessel, even though that means killing me?"

"No." I had said with such conviction.

"Then don't. Don't let Michael use you."

I had sighed in defeat. "It's too late, I don't have a choice anymore."

"I'll save you." I should have realized it then, but Sammy's voice was blinding. Even then Sammy's transformation was beginning to take place, and the black was slowly starting to take over.

"How?" I was in love enough to believe him.

"Fuck me Dean."

He had made perfect sense, how could they deem me pure after I fucked my brother, the vessel of the devil himself. I saw sex with Sam as my duty. My job was to protect Sam at all cost, and fucking him in some twisted way was saving him.

The night I first had sex with Sam it was like I was an outsider, watching us damn the world. I remember how unbelievably _hot_ everything was- his skin against mine, his breath on my face, my dick up his ass. My senses were on overload and fucking burned.

The second I came it felt like all my purity shot right out of me. At the time I had thought Sam had absorbed it. He had looked so beautiful, a sheen of sweat made his body glisten, his head was thrown back and his eyes were glowing, like my essence was saving him.

I had honestly thought I saved him. When Sam came he slammed down on my dick so hard it hurt, and he fucking _bellowed_. It had been another sign of my mistake, but again I was too blinded by my love to notice.

It wasn't until he leaned down to kiss me, me still in him, that I felt the wrongness of what I had done. When his lips touched mine I felt Michael's indignation, when his tongue forced its way in my mouth I heard the cheers of Lucifer, and when Sam finally pulled back and truly looked at me, I saw in his eyes a brother lost.

"Sammy," I'd whispered brokenly.

"It's okay, everything is okay now." His eyes were black and his smile didn't feel sincere.

"Fuck me Dean," Sam said again, drawing me out of my thoughts.

It has been four years since the end of the world. It took Sam all of six months to create a hell on earth. I've seen him do so much evil, yet I still do anything to please him.

"Ok Sammy."

_Fin_


End file.
